


Forgetful

by WabileFlabi



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brief mentions of panic attacks, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peanut allergy, What am I doing, fluff at the end i promise, nothing too graphic tho, sanha-centric, why is that not a common tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabileFlabi/pseuds/WabileFlabi
Summary: Sanha loves hanging out with his new hyungs from Seventeen, but their fun is quickly interrupted when his forgotten health issues come into play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> Enjoy this unedited, half-finished, last minute drabble that i wrote for like four days at one in the morning! I’m going to sleep now, good night!
> 
> ~ WabileFlabi

As Sanha sat there, surrounded by his newest brothers, he couldn't help but wish that they would get to collaborate again- or even just hang out- soon. Vernon was probably his favorite, especially when paired with Joshua, as the two just had a natural calm aura around them that made the youngest feel safe and warm. He also really liked Jeonghan, the way his hair, which he would normally associate with a woman´s style, suited him very well and the fact that everything he did was entertaining, whether he was being funny or just too adorable for his own good. 

Speaking of adorable, he had gotten so wrapped up in his daydreaming to realize Seungkwan bounding into the room at full speed, packets of sweets and candy from the vending machine in the hallway tucked under his arms, until one of those packets was hanging directly in his face. Surprised by the sudden object being thrust into his vision, Sanha jumped up, eyes wide, before realizing the boy in front of him who was smiling kindly. He blushed bright red as his shoulders slumped and his heart returned to its normal rhythm. 

¨Aish, sunbae-nim, don't sneak up on me like that,¨ he whined, hiding his heated face behind his hands. His small act of aegyo provoked a large coo from the entire Seventeen ensemble, who all simultaneously tried to pinch his cheeks for the fourth time that day. From across the studio, Rocky and Moonbin snorted in unison.

¨Yah, don’t inflate his ego more than it already has been, sunbae-nims,¨ Minhyuk complained with a fake serious expression on his face. 

¨Hyukie is right,¨ JinJin added from his position on the couch with his head leaned into Wonwoo´s chest, ¨Last time someone complimented his aegyo, he wouldn't drop the voice for two days. Eventually manager hyung had to sit him down and scold him for being too darn cute.¨ Hearing his brother recount his embarrassing story (and to people he just met, even better), Sanha whined, the tips of his ears matching his tomato-colored face as the ensemble laughed at him and teased him lightly. 

At some point during this time, he took a bite out of the chocolate bar that Seungkwan had so generously bought for him. The front of the label specified that the bar was made only of hard chocolate with a smooth caramel inner layer, so he hadn't felt particularly threatened by the nutrition facts. After all, it wasn't like it would have peanuts in it the one time he didn't check, right? 

He had no idea how he could be so wrong.

 

Oh, gods, he was dying. A throbbing headache had begun to take shape behind Sanha’s eye, and his outer neck felt very stingy and itchy and he couldn’t stop scratching it. His throat and chest were the worst of all, however. They both felt like hot, molten lava was being poured into them and then solidified in a way that was beginning to leave him gasping for air. 

He was trying to keep his discomfort to himself, although the logical side of his brain told him that he should probably tell one of his hyungs before it got worse. He didn’t listen though, because his hyungs had all been working so hard at their rehearsal, and this was the first break they had gotten in, like, four hours, and he couldn’t mess this up because they had to nail this collaboration and everyone would be so mad if he-

A hand on his shoulder forced him to turn his heavy head towards a very concerned Seungcheol who was looking at his face as if he had grown two heads. 

“Sanha, are you okay?” The elder asked loudly, causing all heads to turn towards the two from where the others had broken into small groups to talk.

“H-hyung,” Sanha stuttered out, finding that talking was much harder when you couldn’t breathe, “I-I can’t, c-can’t breathe.” The second the words left his mouth, tears began to stream down his face and before he knew it he was being pulled into a pair of familiar, warm arms. He leaned into them and struggled to breathe in, snuggling up to the owner of the arms in search of any comfort in his distressed and pained state. 

“Sanha! Did you eat this chocolate bar?” A distressed Minhyuk spoke up, and Sanha vaguely realized that he was the one the maknae was currently burrowing into. He nodded shyly, ashamed at his utter carelessness. If he had just thought to check the ingredients, this all could have been avoided and he would be back to having fun with his new hyungs, laughing and not worrying about anything like they all were right now. This was all his fault, and despite the excruciating pain he was currently experiencing, that's what hurt the most.

 

Minhyuk watched, frozen in his position speaking with Moonbin and Joshua, as his beloved maknae´s face appeared to be changing shades from his usual skin tone to a pale sheet, discolored by burning red patches that seemed to glow as sweat gathered on his forehead. His concerned mind recalled the pictures of hives that Sanha’s doctor had shown him and his hyungs when they first found out about his allergy, and immediately the pieces clicked into place. He cursed himself for taking so long to realize what was happening, as Sanha had begun to make soft wheezing noises that sounded, although they were quiet, as if they were scratching at the poor boys lungs whenever he breathed out.

He was on his way to help his only dongsaeng when he heard his new hyung, Seungcheol, speak up, asking Sanha if he was okay. Although he already knew the answer, Minhyuk still waited with baited breath, along with the rest of the room’s inhabitants, for the answer that he hoped would mean good news. He knew that it was unlikely, though, as Sanha flicked his eyes over to Seungcheol, only for them to well up with tears as he choked and sputtered and tried to speak in his panicked state.

It was only when he heard the broken voice of his sweet baby that he fully sprung into action, dropping himself down on the floor next to Sanha and carefully pulling him into his lap. The younger immediately grabbed a fistful of his shirt and clenched it tightly, burrowing deeply into his chest as if it would soothe his aching body. Minhyuk gently closed his arms around his brother, pulling him as close as possible to bring him any sort of comfort he could offer. It was only when he caught a glance of the chocolate bar on the floor that he really started to freak out. 

“Sanha! Did you eat this chocolate bar?” He exclaimed, frightened because half of the chocolate bar had been eaten, and that meant that there was an awful lot of the allergen in his maknae’s body. Upon the nod that the youngest gave, he heard Seungkwan swear from behind him and felt his own stomach drop. A feeling of dread spread like ice down his spine, but he forced himself to ignore it. At the moment, his precious baby needed help and he intended to give him just that. He decided to start with his breathing, which had begun to rattle in an unhealthy pattern that seemed to do be doing nothing to supply his weakening body with the oxygen that it was currently lacking. 

“Sanha, baby, I know it’s uncomfortable, but I need you to try your best to stay calm, okay? You’re going to be fine.” Minhyuk didn’t even believe his own voice due to the shakiness as he held in his tears, but in Sanha’s current state, the maknae was probably willing to listen to anyone who had a voice if they could possibly help him. A body dropped next to him, causing him to jump slightly and jostle the already miserable boy in his arms.

“I’m so sorry Sanha!” A panicked Seungcheol quickly apologized as the maknae protested the harsh movement of his pliant body. The eldest held out the all-too -familiar device that none of the Astro boys had ever wanted to use on their baby maknae. However, they knew that if they wanted to help Sanha, this small medicated pen was the only way to do so.

“Jin-Jin hyung gave this to me,” Seungcheol was saying as Minhyuk forced himself to look away from the dreaded device, “He told me that it would help Sanha.” The poor boy had tears in his eyes that had slowly begun to stream down his face, almost inaudible hiccups breaking throw his mouth as he gazed at Minhyuk in fear. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Those words held such an intense amount of fear that Minhyuk felt tears prick at his own eyes, but he willed them away as crying would not help the currently dying maknae in his arms. This thought brought his eyes back down to the boy in his arms, his face slowly being tinted to a blue color. He knew that he had to act fast or else things were going to go from bad to worse very quickly, but as he felt the tremor starting in his hands, he began to question whether he was the right man for the job. 

“I c-can’t tell you right n-now,” he shakily replied, “Someone needs to help him, I can’t- I-I can’t-”. His panicked rambling was abruptly cut off when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his shaking form, a hand rubbing his back steadily as he forced himself to calm his breathing. 

“It’s okay, baby, Sanha’s going to be okay and Dongmin is taking care of him, okay?” As Myungjun spoke these soothing words, multiple pairs of hands began to slowly ease him away from his youngest brother, who he had unknowingly begun to squeeze tightly in his grasp. As he realized this, he suddenly jerked away in surprise, guilt clutching at him as if it were trying to strangle him. He began muttering illegible apologies to the one that he had promised himself to always protect, and had now failed to do so. If there were ever an example of the worst hyung to ever exist, it would most definitely be him. 

 

Everything was slowly dissolving into a haze of pain and confusion, panic enveloping him as he struggled to keep his eyes open and his head above the darkness that threatened his consciousness. Sanha wasn’t sure how much longer he could withstand the torture that his own body was subjecting him to. His senses dulled, he didn’t hear the panicked outburst of his hyung, didn’t hear the scattering of feet as the Seventeen ensemble scrambled to find out what in the world was happening, what was wrong, how could they help? The only thing he felt was the tightening of those arms that had once brought him comfort, now beginning to squeeze, and pull, and hurt. 

He tried to speak, to tell his hyung that he was hurting him, but all that escaped him was a choked whine, gurgling from his barely-open throat. That appeared to work, however, as he was carefully eased out of the painful grip and transferred into another lap by another pair of arms. These were unfamiliar, and he briefly wondered which of his new hyungs had swept him up this time, but whoever it was had a really warm chest and now that was all that he cared about, snuggling up to them as he slowly began to relax, giving into the bliss that was unconsciousness, away from all of the pain, and the panic, and the-

A stinging prick at his thigh startled him uncomfortably back into reality, his hysterical mind questioning who was the cause of it and how, how could they hurt him when he was already in so much pain? Sanha struggled weakly against whoever was holding him, trying futily to get away from the discomfort. 

However, as he struggled, he realized a drastic change expanding in his chest. The crushing, choking feeling that he had been assaulted by had begun to slowly dissipate, opening up as he regained his auditory senses, listening to his own raspy breaths coming out in quick gasps. To anyone entering the situation right now, it would have been alarming, but to him it meant progress because if he was being honest, he wasn’t sure if he had previously been breathing at all. The ache in his chest as it was refilled with oxygen supported his theory, his lungs feeling as if they had been deprived of it for hours. 

As his consciousness returned to him, Sanha allowed his eyes to flutter open, blinking multiple times to clear the blurriness from his vision. He saw long hair framing the face of the person holding him, who he recognized as his Jeonghan hyung. His hyung’s eyes held a mass of concern, unshed tears glistening inside of them. 

“Are you back with us, honey? You sure did give us a scare.” With those words, Sanha allowed himself to relax further into Jeonghan’s arms, nodding mindlessly as his eyelids began drooping once again. 

“Hyung,” he whined hoarsely, “‘M tired.” A coo sounded from his side, a gentle hand carding softly through his sweat-dampened hair. His tired eyes flickered over to Seungcheol once again, his brother offering him a kind smile while concern laced all of his features. 

“It’s okay, baby. Sleep now, it’s all over.” 

It was then, and only then, when he finally allowed himself to fall into a peaceful bliss, swaddled in the arms of his brothers, old and new.


	2. Fluff :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanha gets babied and i use the word ‘love’ too much

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Sanha squinted as a harsh light filtered through his vision. A soft whine escaped him as he registered a painful throb that ebbed through his skull, as if he had just bashed his head into a wall. He attempted to curl in on himself, but a strange weight at his feet stopped him dead in his tracks. Curious, he slowly propped himself up on his elbows, wincing everytime he moved too fast or got a sudden pain in his chest. 

There, at the foot of his bed, lying one head on each leg, lay Jin Jin and Minhyuk, snoring away. He almost cooed at the sight, before realizing that his legs were slowly falling asleep under their weight. He frowned, thinking through his options. They probably haven’t gotten a very good sleep today, he pondered, wait- is it still today? It was pretty late when everything went down. Sanha moved to peer out the window before realizing that the blinds were drawn shut, most likely the work of one of his protective and motherly hyungs. 

Speaking of his hyungs, where were the Seventeen hyungs? He had hoped, albeit a bit greedily, that they would still be here even though he wasn’t quite sure how long it had been- it could have been hours, days even. Well, okay, maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but surely no one could blame him. After all, from what he could recall, he had been through quite a jarring experience. In his opinion, he was being very brave, and he would have to make sure that his hyungs understood that. Even brave men needed cuddles every once in a while, right? Right. 

His legs were slowly developing the feeling of pins and needles, and so he deemed it time to wake his peaceful looking hyungs from their slumber. Weakly, he shifted his legs around with a soft whine. Why did his entire body ache so much? Helplessness loomed in the pit of his stomach as his hyungs remained fast asleep, seemingly unbothered by the movement underneath them. Again, he moved his legs, this time letting out a hoarse,

“H-hyung.” 

It took a moment, and a few disoriented grunts, but his hyungs began to raise themselves from their positions before meeting his distressed eyes. Almost immediately, Jin Jin was scrambling towards him while Minhyuk hurried out the door, presumably to get a doctor. Jinwoo tenderly approached him on the side of the bed, reaching out to gently card his fingers through the maknae’s hair. Sanha, in his drowsy state, leaned into the warm touch of his hyung’s fingertips, reveling in the calming aura around him. The leader smiled softly at him, his eyes squinting shut in the way that Sanha had always loved. 

“There you are, love,” he cooed, voice barely reaching above a whisper as his paternal instincts kicked in. Sanha could easily see past the facade; could see the forced curve of his hyung’s lips and the desperate want, no, need, to comfort the maknae until all of his worries washed away. He saw the dark, almost bruise-like, circles that lay underneath Jinwoo’s eyes, a stark contrast to his slightly too pale face, as if he hadn’t slept in ages. Given the circumstances, Sanha could only hope that wasn’t the case, but he had his doubts. 

“W-wha-”

A harsh coughing fit interrupted his question as he felt the dryness in his throat swell to an alltime high, leaving a slight wheeze rattling languidly. It was only once he was finished coughing and Jinwoo had handed him a glass of water from his side table that he noticed the foreign object poking into his nose, a soft puff of air flowing from its opening. He made sure to take a few more gulps of the water before attempting to speak again. 

“Why do I need an oxygen mask?” 

It sounded mch raspier than he would have liked, and his words were slightly slurred from sleep, but before he hadn’t even been able to form a complete sentence, so frankly, anything was a step up. His hyung ruffled his hair affectionately, helping to slowly raise his weak body into a sitting position to drink, before finally responding to the question.

“Well, you’ve been out for a few hours now, love,” he explained gently, “When the doctors noticed that you hadn’t woken up they gave you the mask, just as a precaution.” 

He paused in his retelling to worry his bottom lip, before continuing. 

“It was scary for a while. After they took you away, we all immediately tried to follow the ambulance, but the managers were pretty insistent that we stay to run the song at least a couple more times, with deadlines approaching and all of that.” 

Glancing at his dongsaeng and noticing his panic, he was quick to elaborate. 

“Don’t worry, though! We only ran it about two more times before Jeonghan-hyung started yelling at the managers about ‘not caring about anything but the fame and money’, as he put it.”

He chuckled softly, remembering how worked up his new hyung had gotten when they hadn’t been allowed to leave. 

“I’ll give him credit, though. He’s definitely persistent. Anyway, finally the managers caved and we’ve basically spent the past six hours in the waiting room, alternating who gets to be in here with you.”

Sanha thought over his hyung’s explanation, feeling a small swell of happiness when he thought of how much his new hyungs already cared about him, before a sudden thought entered his mind. The sheer absurdity of it caused a dopey grin to form on his face, before he broke into a small fit of giggles. Jinwoo stared at him in confusion, wondering if he had somehow damaged his brain from the lack of oxygen. Sanha, noticing his hyung’s concerns, was quick to elaborate. 

“So, you said that all of you went to the hospital, right?”

A nod. 

“Does that mean that-”

“That you had eighteen incredibly worried hyungs waiting for you all at once?” A new voice that was quickly becoming familiar interrupted his thought, “Because that’s exactly what happened.”

“Cheolie-hyung!” Sanha exclaimed, thoroughly surprised that his hyung was still there to make sure he was okay. Seungcheol smiled softly at him, a glint of worry concealed by the joy of seeing that his informally adopted maknae was feeling better. As he made his way over to the bed, Sanha soon realized that there were multiple other people entering the room, and before he knew it there were nineteen people crammed into the single room, all huddled around his bedside. 

Sanha was in skinship heaven, both of his hands grasped firmly in another hyung’s, his hair being played with by so many people it would probably be stuck straight up after all of their ministrations- not that he would mind at all. They had been relatively quiet upon entrance, all too timid to disturb their still-tired maknae. Finally, Jihoon, who had been standing on the outside of the herd, shuffled forward to envelope him in a tight, yet gentle hug. 

“We were really worried, love,” he said, although it was muffled into Sanha’s shoulder. A small wet spot began to appear on the sleeve of his hospital gown, and he knew exactly what that meant.

“Hyung,” he prompted, softness present in his voice, “I’m fine now, alright? I’ll be discharged soon, and then I can go back to annoying you, and Chanie-hyung, and Mingyu-hyung, and- well, I guess just everyone!” A collective groan came from the room’s inhabitants, but they all wore smiles nonetheless. It was obvious that the events of that day had a major impact on everyone who had witnessed it, and they would surely be even closer after making it through something as scary as that. Sanha was sure that there would be plenty more interactions between the two groups, now bonded together through triumph, in the near future.

“Hey Sanha, did you hear that Hyukie cried like a little girl?”

“Yah!”


End file.
